Rolox
Rolox Rolox seems to be a major protagonist in side-rp sessions. Although, towards the main story of the rp's, so far he hasn't had any role in those at all. As for Rolox's personality, it seems very similar to Gamerboy's being a very cocky hero. But minus the part of being a god. By appearance he seems to be a "Human" cyborg. With only one eye, and red hair. He also seemingly is wearing a purple shirt as well. Although, as of now his Giga forms looks are completely unknown as of now. Impact on Lore He so far hasn't had any involvement in the main story, so far. However, in terms of the side rp's, he seems to play the role as being one of the main protagonists of it. In his first appearance, he appeared to help Glace and Aster combat FNAFLover in their first encounter with him. And after a close fight between him and Glacaster against FNAFLover. He eventuallym was sucked up into a portal. Afterwards he met with Photohon and JARGO. But in the middle of their conversation there was a terrorist attack that was caused by Cybernetia. Where he discovers, that Cybernetia was a cyborg just like him. Soon after they got to know about Cybernetia they began to fight him, in which Rolox revealed his cloning technique for the first time. Although, as the fight continued Rolox had to deal with JARGO, and in fact he and Glacaster killed for 2 minutes. Although, he also learned how JARGO was the king of his species as well. Once, Cybernetia threatened to destroy the town hall though he achieved a new and unknown form. But he didn't fight him much until a Republic Dreadnaught appeared, and FNAFLover returned for a second round. Abilities It's to be assumed that since he's a cyborg Rolox would have a few enhancements, and abilities involving technology. Although, the other notable ability that Rolox has is that he's able to do is create decoys or clones of himself. As for his forms, his forms that were shown are his Giga forms, and an unknown form he transformed into when Cybernetia threatened to destroy the capital. Relationships * Glace and Aster Rolox seems to have a good relationship with them, and have helped him in fights such as both of his rounds with FNAFLover and Cybernetia. * JARGO Rolox is allies with JARGO, but he does seem to fight him when he's in his black hole form since he doesn't seem to have any control over himself in that form. He even had a hand, in his temporary death as well. Although, he did learn he was the king of his species. * Photohon They do seem to be allies with each other, but Photohon is somewhat disrespectful towards him giving him nicknames, and calling him and the other trash and nothing compared to him during the fight with Cybernetia. * FNAFLover Rolox personally hates FNAFLover, as he dislikes how much of a child and immature he acts. This was very clearly shown during both rounds of their fight with him as well. * Cybernetia Similar to FNAFLover, Rolox does not like Cybernetia. It's mostly due to how Cybernetia does his terrorist attacks, and destroying capitals. Or trying to overthrow the government as well. Category:Characters Category:Heroes